


День, когда кто-то умер.

by Nemhain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кобб находит в себе силы отказаться от реалий сна. Артура по этому поводу терзают совершенно разные мысли, но, слава богу, есть человек, который не даст ему погрязнуть в них полностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, когда кто-то умер.

\- Сколько времени тебе нужно? – Артур мягко ухмыльнулся: эдакий замаскированный вариант улыбки.  
Дом не ответил. Координатор отвернулся от окна, оторвавшись от созерцания Филиппы, несущейся через зеленую лужайку к брату с огроменным венком из гладиолусов в руках. С Мол бы приступ сердечный от такой картины случился: она каким-то чудом находила время на сад. Порой даже казалось, что свои клумбы, грабли и кустики она любила куда больше мужа, детей и друзей. Впрочем, Артур не был другом… Удивительно, что кто-то ещё возился со всеми этими цветочками теперь.  
Он посмотрел на Кобба:  
\- Я пойду, отдохну. Если, конечно, у меня под дверью не дежурит Ариадна.  
\- Береги свою влюбленную поклонницу, - рассмеялся Дом, направившись к двери.  
\- Скорее – мучительницу, - Артур надел куртку. – Сам знаешь, какой из меня паршивый герой романа. Она просто не хочет, чтобы это был её первый и последний раз.  
Он посмотрел в глаза Коббу: они оба знали, что фактически сломали жизнь ещё одному человеку. Один затащил юную девушку в сон, второй показал технические возможности.  
\- Тогда просто учи её, - нарушил, наконец, молчание Дом. – Она будет лучшим Архитектором …  
-… сказал мне лучший Архитектор. Я её к тебе пришлю.  
Кобб ухмыльнулся, точно говоря «ну, чем могу – помогу», и протянул Артуру руку на прощание.

Координатор медленно сморгнул.  
За спиной захлопнулась дверь. А в ладони ощущались гладкие поверхности волчка.  
Вот что называется «не ждали»…

Артур вертел в руке волчок Кобба. Неужели он сможет? Больше никогда не … «спать»? Впрочем, Доминик всегда был вне правил.  
Да. Координатор больше чем растерян.  
Он, пожалуй, обижен, раздосадован, зол. Разбит? Это, всё-таки, слишком. Но прямо сейчас – опустошен.

Никогда в их среде не было понятия «постоянная команда». Просто … последние несколько лет Артур с удовольствием работал только с Коббом. Да и сколько у него было дел без Дома за это время? Одно или два, не больше.  
Пожалуй, Артуру так было удобно.  
Доминик позволил поганому характеру Координатора цвести пышным цветом в рамках их сотрудничества, в то время как для остальных тот оставался сухим профессионалом.  
Только Кобб знал, как нужно Артуру ощущение власти – и без колебания сваливал на него обязанности администрирования, свои контакты и организацию. Только Кобб знал, как нужно ему ощущение безответственности в аморальных вопросах – и принимал решения без ведома Артура, потом ещё и его истерики выслушивая, как в деле Фишера с этим «особым» снотворным. Только Кобб знал, как нужно ему было ощущать поддержку – и потому высказывал самые бешенные идеи, будто бы доставая их из головы Артура, вслух: возможность внедрения занимала мысли Координатора довольно долгое время…  
В общем, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

В кармане затрезвонил телефон. Номера Артур не знал, но трубку зачем-то снял, хотя никогда этого не делал. Рассеянность?  
\- Артур, - голос, пробившийся через шипение в трубке, был незнакомым.  
\- Пока что не английская королева, - огрызнулся Координатор. – А жаль…  
\- Кто умер, что у тебя появилось чувство юмора? – шуршание в трубке исчезло, а Артур распознал собеседника: черт его дери, Имс!  
\- Что случилось, Имс? – холодно поинтересовался он.  
\- Артур, - смех исчез из этого голоса, а Координатор вспомнил, что чтобы быть Имитатором, надо быть охренительным психологом. Да что ж за день-то такой! Но мужчина не выдал ничего предосудительного, хотя наверняка догадывался, кто мог умереть … сегодня. – Лондон вывез выставку из Тейта. Твой ненаглядный Френсис Бейкон и его друзья. У меня случайно пара пригласительных нашлась. Не желаешь?  
\- Имс, - глухо отозвался Артур.  
\- «Пошел на хрен». Знаю, знаю.  
\- Да нет, - Координатор устало выдохнул. – Я чувствую в твоем предложении подвох. Мне же не удастся миновать последующую стадию «лучших клубов, отличных виски и шикарных девушек»…  
\- Какого же ты обо мне мнения, - деланно затянул Имитатор.  
\- Правильного.  
\- Ну так что, правильный ты мой? Или мне Ариадне звонить?  
\- Я не позволю тебе дурно влиять на неокрепший разум.  
\- Так я и знал. Запоминай адрес…


End file.
